


why doesnt josh have more story in this game

by sarcasticdevil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, please no it's not a good place to be, why are you here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticdevil/pseuds/sarcasticdevil
Summary: my friend dared me to upload this please dont read it





	why doesnt josh have more story in this game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkfast/gifts).



> this is not a fic it's just throwing ideas into the wind

simon had a sad end to his hyuman family (they died maybe?)  
he left to go kick rocks and then he found a big ship and went 'nice, i could live here' so he did  
then josh came and was like 'hi im friendly and dont have any story or background, can i stay?' and simon said sure.  
then north was also kicking rocks and simon was like 'do you want to come to my ship' and north was like 'no i dont ship us' and simon said' no i mean like,,, a big ship that you stand on, see *point at ship but real ship*' then north was like 'hell yeah that rusty thing looks rad'

they went on the ship but although it looks cool it's actually pretty boring, like non-interactive exhibits at museums

so then they find more androids and kinda just.... sit in a big ship room for a while

then makrus shows up and smion's doki goes doki doki and markus looks at smino with his special eyes and says 'my ship'

fanart by talkfast "its smino with a ship but its the real ship called jericho. thank's"  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143045570@N06/41634336730/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
